Neuropeptide Y (NPY) is a newly discovered brain peptide. It has recently been shown to be a most potent orexigenic agent after central administration. It is the specific aim of this proposal to investigate the mechanism(s) by which NPY produces its stimulatory effects on consummatory behaviors and the site(s) within the central nervous system where it produces its effects. The localization of the sites of action of NPY will be accomplished by the utilization of two techniques viz. local injections and brain lesioning techniques. In the second part of this grant we will explore (i) whether the drinking accompanying NPY-induced eating is obligatory drinking secondary to the eating, (ii) whether tolerance develops to repeated injections of NPY and (iii) the relationship of NPY to norepinephrine-induced feeding. This proposal should provide new information on the role of a new central stimulator of feeding. This basic science information should prove useful in developing new approaches to the therapy of human feeding disorders. Our recent observation that NPY can reverse the anorexia of aged rats, suggests that further studies into NPY may give clues into the pathogenesis of the anorexia of aging.